


What You've Really Been Chasing by Helens78 [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Dom/sub, First Time, Headspace, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rough Sex, Seduction, Service Submission, Stranger Sex, Submission, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Charles has been chasing after something for years, but he's never found it. Erik steps in to show him what he's been missing.





	What You've Really Been Chasing by Helens78 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You've Really Been Chasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/211718) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**title** What You've Really Been Chasing by Helens78  
**fandom** X-men: First Class, Charles/OMC, Erik/Charles  
**summary** Charles has been chasing after something for years, but he's never found it. Erik steps in to show him what he's been missing.  
**content notes** recorded for prompt headspace/subspace, also contains dom/sub, rough sex, stranger sex, first time, seduction submission, service submission. Rated explicit. No other standard notes apply.  
**text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/211718?view_adult=true)  
download link: [zip MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/What%20You%27ve%20Really%20Been%20Chasing%20by%20Helens78.mp3.zip)  
Length: 54:36 min


End file.
